


Stay With Me

by midnightruse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Hurt, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, I've never written another ship before but here we are, Keith (Voltron) Whump, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, SHEITH - Freeform, Serious Injuries, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightruse/pseuds/midnightruse
Summary: "S-Shiro..." Pain was the only thing he knew. That and the deafening ringing in his ears.Shiro turned around down the long hallway, his eyes widening as he yelled something. Keith couldn't hear him, though.He couldn't keep his head up any longer, and his chin dropped to his chest plate. "...I messed up..."





	1. One Wrong Step

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://aether-staza.tumblr.com/post/161384047850/sketchy-doodles-while-im-sick-cuz-i-wanted-to) art by @aether-staza on tumblr!

"S-Shiro..." Pain was the only thing he knew. That and the deafening ringing in his ears. 

Shiro turned around down the long hallway, his eyes widening as he yelled something. Keith couldn't hear him, though. 

He couldn't keep his head up any longer, and his chin dropped to his chest plate. "...I messed up..." Keith coughed and more blood dripped down from his chin, splattering the cracked armor with more red. He stretched an arm out toward Shiro, who was running his way. Keith managed to take a step before his legs gave out, and then he was falling.

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re safe now, I’ve got you. Just stay awake, okay Keith?” The voice was level, but something in his gut picked up the barely-concealed worry, the tiniest hints of fear.

He felt fuzzy, like someone had pulled his insides out and replaced the muscles and tissues with cotton balls. What was he doing? Why couldn’t he focus his eyes long enough to make out the man in front of him? Who was he? Was **he** Keith? He didn’t know anything. His head was too stuffy.

Keeping his eyes open was really hard. Maybe he would close them, just for a second.

“No, please stay awake, Keith, please just a…” the voice pleaded, fading out before he heard the end of the sentence. He didn’t realize he’d been saying everything out loud.

His eyes slid shut.

 

* * *

 

 

He cried out in pain, eyes shooting open wildly, trying to take in what was happening. Where was he? What was going on? Why —

His thoughts stopped as white-hot pain seared through his entire being. He didn’t know where the pain stopped and where he started. He didn’t hear himself screaming.

He must have blacked out for a second because the next thing he heard was the tail end of someone speaking low, someone panicking.

“—to get him out of here, Shiro! He needs—”

“I know what he needs!” The speaker’s volume caused Keith to wince. “It’s okay, Keith. You’ll be okay.” The voice was soothing now, and fingers caressed his cheek. He found himself leaning into the touch as much as he could, which he quickly realized wasn’t much at all.

He tried to speak, but his mouth refused to form anything remotely resembling a word.

“Shh, don’t try to talk.” The voice was so nice. He felt like he could listen to it all the time and never tire of hearing the sound. “Can you understand me, Keith? Try to open your eyes for me, can you do that?”

Opening his eyes was the hardest thing he’d ever done. He didn’t remember much, but he was pretty sure opening his eyes was supposed to be less draining.

Slowly, a face came into view — the owner of the nice voice, he assumed from his proximity. Deep gray eyes immediately drew him in, and even though he would have liked to explore more of his surroundings, it was easier to focus on one thing. The eyes smiled, but they looked sad. “There you go, that’s it.”

“Shiro,” someone else was speaking and they sounded impatient. “We have to move him, and we have to do it now, you know that.”

“I know.”

The eyes looked even sadder. He didn’t want the eyes to be sad anymore.

Keeping his eyes from shutting was taking all his focus. Were eyes supposed to be so heavy?

“Keith,” the eyes silently begged him to understand, to forgive whatever was about to happen. “This is going to hurt, a lot, but I need you to stay with me, okay? Please, you have to hang on a little longer and then everything is going to be fine. Stay strong for me, Keith, can you do that?”

Keith…that’s right, he was Keith.

Keith realized the man, Shiro, he remembered, was still waiting for a response. Keith swallowed hard, trying to nod or speak or give some sort of affirmation, but a deep cough wracked his body with a fresh wave of pain. He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the coughing and the pain to subside.

Weakly, he looked at Shiro again and gave the smallest of nods. Shiro smiled sadly, eyes full of a different kind of pain. Keith felt his eyelids getting heavier as Shiro’s thumb softly wiped something wet away from Keith’s chapped lips.

“Lance and Hunk, keep the pressure as best as you can once I pick him up. He’s going to lose a lot more blood as soon as we move, and we don’t have much time. Pidge, run ahead and make sure nothing is in my way and that Coran and Allura are ready in the med bay.”

Shiro looked at Keith again. He tried to keep his eyes, open, he really did, but he felt them shutting against his will. “Shit. Hang on, Keith.”

Keith felt himself go weightless, and what little he could see of the room through his lidded eyes suddenly spun.

He heard Shiro say something else, but he couldn’t make out the sounds.

His eyes closed.

 

* * *

 

He was cold — no, scratch that, he was freezing. He couldn’t move his body, but somehow, he was shivering violently. Everything was numb and cold and dull. He sensed a vague pressure on his arms and limbs, but his shivering didn’t stop.

He tried to open his eyes, but the bright lights had him squeezing them shut. Once they closed, they didn’t open back up, but this time he was aware of things happening around him. It was muffled, like he was experiencing it all from a room away.

Voices were yelling. They were trying to hold him still, that much he could understand. He wanted to help them out, but he couldn’t control the tremors violently wracking his body.

Something pricked his skin, and a warmth spread out through his veins. He still couldn’t move, but he felt his body settling down until he was no longer shaking. He was still cold, but it was less sharp, less consuming than it had been seconds before. His body was still numb, like it wasn’t exactly his, but now he could at least open his eyes.

Shiro noticed the movement and forced a smile. Even in his state, Keith could tell it wasn’t genuine.

“Hi,” Keith slurred. It felt like his mouth was full of cotton, but he needed to talk. He had to make sure Shiro wasn’t so worried about him.

“You don’t need to talk, just stay still,” Shiro laughed a little, but Keith could swear he saw tears in Shiro’s eyes. If Shiro was close to crying…he must not be in good shape. What the hell had happened?

Keith tried to remember, but his memories were sealed behind a brick wall in his head. He figured it was taking everything in his body just to keep him awake, and even that was getting hard again.

Keith didn’t want to fall asleep. He knew that was bad. He kept doing it, he knew that much, but he knew there were only so many times before he wouldn’t wake back up.

“Sh’ruh,” Keith started, but he was too drained to form any other syllables. He probably should be scared or worried about himself, but all he could think about was Shiro. About how he didn’t want Shiro to look so sad and lost.

“That was a sedative we just gave you,” Shiro started, calmingly running his fingers through Keith’s hair now that the boy had stopped violently shaking. “Your body is going into shock from all the, uh,” Shiro hesitated, unsure how to continue without overwhelming Keith.

Keith tried to follow Shiro’s words, but everything was muddled and hard to process. Thinking took too much energy. Shiro was taking care of him, so he was probably fine to go back to sleep. Shiro was always telling him he needed to get more sleep. Now seemed like as good a time as any.

“You can’t sleep yet, Keith. Just stay awake a little longer.” Shiro sounded desperate.

How Keith forced himself to stay awake was beyond him, but somehow, he managed. He didn’t want to let Shiro down. He didn’t want Shiro to worry any more.

He always made Shiro worry. He was always running off and putting himself in danger. His short temper alone got him into his fair share of fights, plus, he didn’t take care of himself, even when he was hurt. He tried, he really did, and he’d gotten much better since he met Shiro back at the Garrison. It was hard to hide a black eye and bruised ribs from your boyfriend when you were sleeping in the same bed —

That’s right. He and Shiro were dating.

Keith smiled as best as he could in his sluggish state. Shiro cracked a watery smile of his own.

“What are you smiling about?”

The way Shiro’s voice cracked around the words as a few tears fell from his eyes made Keith smile even more. Shiro made him feel safe. Shiro was home.

Keith coughed, trying to speak around the lump in his throat. He didn’t know if it was from not talking or if he had been coughing up blood. Probably blood, he decided, from the amount of red staining Shiro’s armor in front of him. Red was a good color on Shiro.

Shiro’s laughter startled Keith out of his internal monologue. “You’re bleeding out on a med table and you’re telling me _now_ that you like red on me?” Shiro laughed again. Keith realized he must have been mumbling most of that out loud. Oops.

“I think he’s stable enough we can put him in a pod now, Shiro.” Coran appeared in Keith’s vision, comforting and calm as usual, but even in his state, Keith could see the worry inlaid between the creases between his eyes.

Keith wanted, more than anything, to go back to sleep. Nothing hurt, exactly, but the lack of feeling was more concerning to the voice in the back of his head. He knew he had to stay awake though, even if it was hard. Even if he knew it was a fight he was going to lose any second now.

Keith started when something warm touched his forehead. It was Shiro kissing him, but he couldn’t remember Shiro even bending down. He must have closed his eyes. _Shit_.

Shiro laughed again at Keith’s out-loud mutterings. “It’s okay, you can sleep now. We’re putting you in a pod and you’ll probably be in there a while. I’ll be here when you get out, Keith.”

Keith groaned when Shiro picked him up, one arm under his knees and the other under his shoulders. He couldn’t move anything, he couldn’t _feel_ anything, and his head dropped onto Shiro’s chest. Keith’s eyes fluttered shut as he slowly drifted off. He was distantly aware of another pair of hands grabbing him, moving him into what he assumed was the healing pod. As he felt the soothing, cold air filling his lungs, he heard Shiro’s voice. He was unconscious before he could make out the words.


	2. Miscalculation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be the easiest mission they'd gone on in a while.  
> Shiro should have known better. Nothing ever went as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know where this is going.

It was supposed to be the easiest mission they’d gone on in a while.

Shiro should have known better. Nothing ever went as planned.

They were told there was nothing on the planet, _Aegrein_ , Coran had called it, but an old and empty trading post. Several days ago, Team Voltron had received an emergency transmission from somewhere on the planet asking for help in getting a ship airborne after crashing. The team had gone in cautiously, but they hadn’t been expecting any real trouble. If anything, there could be low-life bandits, but they would easily be scared off at the sight of a giant, metal robot.

Shit hit the fan the second Voltron broke through the _Aegrein_ ’s atmosphere.

An ion canon stuck Voltron out of nowhere. Nobody was hurt, but their connection was severed, and the lions broke apart. Keith had immediately rushed in the direction the blast had come from, even though Shiro had told him not to. Before Shiro could catch up to Keith, another blast fired, but from another direction entirely. The purple beam engulfed Red, sending the lion spinning.

It was a trap.

Shiro heard Keith yell through the coms as another beam hit Red. _If Keith was yelling…_

“Shit! Keith, get out of there!”

Shiro barked out several orders, making sure the rest of the team had a plan before he went after Keith. The Red Lion finally made it to the ground with a rather ungraceful landing, but Keith’s coms were shot after that last blast. Shiro narrowly evaded several shots at Black, but he had his guard up. He needed to get to the ground. To Keith.

Shiro sealed his helmet and was out of his Lion the second Black touched down on _Aegrein_. There was no sign of life around their Lions, but Shiro knew he had to keep his guard up. They hadn’t seen any of the blasts coming — hell, the planet seemed uninhabited up until they were blasted — so it was only a matter of time until something else happened.

He scanned the barren landscape as he walked, his eyes flicking between the ground and the skyline. Once he reached Red, he cursed under his breath. Her force field wasn’t up and she was lying on her side. Shiro reached her head and climbed up through the opening she’d left between her giant jaws when she crash-landed.

“Keith?” Shiro called out as he ran through Red, carefully avoiding bits of machinery that had been thrown around. “Keith?”

No answer.

Shiro pressed his hand to the scanner by the door leading into the cockpit, but instead of the panel lighting up and opening the door, Shiro was met with silence. He pushed his hand onto the scanner again. Nothing.

_Red must be completely offline._

He looked around, scanning for something to help him pry open the door. “Keith, are you okay?” Shiro brought his arm up, purple energy surrounding the metal as he braced himself to carve an opening through the door.

The door slid open before he could bring his hand down, revealing a disgruntled, but very alive Keith. Keith’s eyes widened at the sight of Shiro’s glowing arm still in the air. “Quiznak, Shiro! The hell are you doing?!”

Shiro deactivated his arm and swept Keith into a tight hug, not hearing the small yelp in pain from the smaller boy in his relief. Keith tensed but relaxed after a second, his body recognizing the man embracing him.

“You can’t scare me like that, Keith.” Shiro pulled back but held onto Keith’s shoulders while he spoke. “You don’t get to fly off on your own, okay? We are a team, Keith, and you need to think about that before getting yourself shot down.”

Keith frowned. “Look, I’m fine, Shiro. It was impulsive and dumb, but what’s new?” Keith tried to pull away, but Shiro’s grip kept him in place.

“Keith, wait,” Shiro waited for Keith to look him in the eye. “Why are you talking like that?” Shiro waited for a response, but Keith pointedly looked away. Shiro sighed. “This isn’t the time, but we are going to talk about this later, okay?” Keith nodded, some of his frustration visibly leaving his body. “Now, let me kiss my impulsive boyfriend,” Shiro smiled as he spoke. He bent down and pulled Keith close again, but this time Keith’s sharp intake of breath didn’t escape his attention.

“Are you hurt?”

Keith opened his mouth, an excuse on the tip of his tongue, but the look on Shiro’s face had his jaw snapping shut. He groaned and crossed his arms, clearly uncomfortable talking about it.

“It’s nothing, Shiro. I’m a little sore from those blasts.” Shiro’s silence told Keith he knew there was more to the story. “Fine. I got thrown around a bit and I might have bruised a rib or something, but it’s nothing serious.”

Keith grimaced, his poorly-kept secret out in the open.

Shiro sighed, obviously wanting to keep talking, but noises from outside Red snapped his attention back to their situation. “Do you think you can get Red working? I think we have company.”

Keith looked behind him through the still open door at the dark boards and control panels. “She’s down for the count, at least until she gets enough energy back to reboot.”

“Come back to Black with me and we can take Red back to the Castle of Lions.”

The two made their way out of the Lion, checking in with everyone else while they walked. The team had split up and taken out the ion cannons, which were being fired from a hidden ship and from a tiny base on the planet. It seemed that there were only enough creatures manning the ship and the base to keep it all operational, and for now, they didn’t know why they’d attacked Voltron. Allura told Shiro and Keith to report back as soon as possible so they could question the attackers they’d taken captive.

Keith and Shiro were on edge as they walked from Red to where Black was sitting not far away.

“Something isn’t right, Shiro,” Keith mumbled.

Shiro felt uneasy, like something was watching him, like at any moment, something bad was going to happen. “Just keep your guard up, we just need to get off this planet.”

Burning pain shot through Shiro’s left shoulder at the same moment Keith cursed beside him. Shiro whipped around and saw their attackers — a dozen creatures were running toward them, weapons raised and firing. Shiro activated his shield, noting Keith do the same next to him.

“Keith, go for their left side and I’ll—”

“No,” Keith cut him off. “We don’t have time for that, you need to get Red out of here. I can take these guys.”

Shiro turned toward him, anger flashing in his eyes. “What are you talking about? There are way too many of them for you to take them on alone!”

Shiro watched as Keith stepped forward, propping his shield up higher as he activated his bayard in his free hand. “Shiro, please. Get her out of here. She’s vulnerable without her shields up, and we can’t let Voltron get into the wrong hands. I’ve handled more on my own before with the Blade. I’ve got this.” He looked at Shiro and smiled. “Trust me.”

“I’ll be back for you.” Shiro cast one last look at Keith before turning and running the rest of the way to Black. He had her moving before he’d even made it to the controls.

Shiro had Black picked up the Red Lion gently, tucking the much smaller lion between her massive paws. Black spitefully swept her tail at the creatures attacking Keith, successfully taking out several before launching into the air. Shiro pulled at the controls, urging his Lion to go faster. He knew Keith could handle himself, but he couldn’t shake the bad feeling pulling at his gut, urging him to get back to Keith as soon as possible.

 

* * *

 

 

When Shiro dropped back down where he’d left Keith, he didn’t find the scene he had been expecting.

Where he thought he’d find Keith surrounded by downed enemies, he only found empty dirt stained red. Drag marks carved the ground, streaks of blood left in their wake. Footprints came from the direction he’d left in Black.

Shiro ran back to Black, yelling in his coms to the rest of the team and cursing the fact that Keith’s coms were shot from the blasts.

He needed to find Keith.

The unease in his gut grew, what-ifs flying through his head faster than he could process.

He needed to find Keith right now.

 

* * *

 

 

He lost track of how many enemies he killed as he ran through the winding tunnels.

He had to find Keith.

How had they missed this? How did they think the planet was empty?

He needed to find him.

There were tunnels running for miles, just below the surface. Atmospheric interference had made it impossible to pick up from the Castle of Lions.

Where was Keith.

The team had split up, everyone looking for traces of the Red Paladin amidst the catacombs. They knew nothing, other than he’d been taken by the creatures. That he was probably hurt.

Keith.

A loud bang shook Shiro from his thoughts, and he ducked around a corner just as two sentries sprinted by. They spoke a strange language of clicks, but the translator in his helmet flashed a bit of their conversation across the screen.

_“Prisoner escaped.”_

Shiro ran from his spot in the direction the creatures had come from, not caring if he was found.

They had Keith.

The metallic clang of blades meeting echoed off the walls to his left. Shiro took off towards the sound.

He rounded the corner in time to see the backside of Keith as he pulled his bayard from the gut of the creature he was fighting with a yell.

He was okay.

“Keith!”

He was safe.

“S-Shiro…”

Shiro stopped short as Keith turned around.

Blood ran down the left side of his face from a slash across his forehead, splitting through his eyebrow and down his cheek. The other side of his head looked equally bad, as if something had smashed into the side of his head. His armor was cracked in more places than Shiro could count. The black material covering his stomach looked darker than the rest of the suit…red stained the white belt below.

“KEITH!” Shiro started running.

Time slowed. He couldn’t get there fast enough.

He could barely hear the sound of Keith’s voice as his chin hit his chest plate and he coughed out a few quiet words, thick blood falling from his lips.

“…I messed up…”

Shiro pushed himself to run faster as Keith reached out a shaky hand and took a step toward him.

He should have never left Keith alone.

Keith’s eyes rolled back in his head.

It was his fault.

Shiro barely managed to get an arm around the unconscious Paladin as he toppled over.

“Keith? Keith, wake up!”

Keith didn’t move. He was barely breathing.

Shiro picked Keith up in his arms, his own body shaking in anger, in fear.

There was so much blood.

“Please stay with me, Keith. Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aannddddd cliffhanger!! :)
> 
> The final chapter will follow the rest of Shiro's POV while trying to keep Keith alive long enough to get him into a pod.


	3. Consolation

One instant there was nothing. He was nothing.

Then there was everything.

Cold air scraped across his lungs like sandpaper. Bright lights blinded him, even though his eyes were closed. It was quiet, but the sudden thrust back into the whirring and buzzing of the world was deafening. It was too much.

He fell against something warm, something sturdy. Something that smelled like home. Someone.

“Keith?” The voice was gentle.

The world was still too much, but his subconscious told him he was safe now. He was home.

His eyes were still closed, and his head was buzzing. Thoughts drug across his mind slowly. Thoughts were slow, but he could feel sleep beckoning him closer.

“Keith,” the voice was quieter, but then so was everything else.

And then it was all gone.

 

* * *

 

He woke up in stages.

First his consciousness flurried to life, figments of thoughts and sentence fragments slipping through his mind. He slowly remembered the attack, the pain, Shiro, and not much more until now. Just bits and pieces.

Next he felt as his body stirred, muscles weak from disuse, from healed-over injuries and new skin he knew would always shine a little brighter than everything else around it. Proof he’d been injured and probably almost died. Proof he was still alive.

Once his eyes finally felt like they weren’t sewn shut, they opened.

Keith found himself staring up at the off-grey ceiling of his room, felt the soft blankets pulled up to his chin, heard the soft exhales of the body lying beside him.

Slowly, as to not wake the other man, Keith turned his head and found Shiro. Even in sleep he looked exhausted, like he hadn’t been sleeping well the last…however long it had been. Shiro always worried about Keith, even over the simplest things. Keith knew, though, that this hadn’t been a simple thing. Even if he couldn’t remember most of it, Keith knew this had been serious, that he had come closer to death than they were used to. Keith hated that he had made Shiro worry. Shiro had enough on his plate — leading the team, dealing with his own trauma from being held prisoner, the ever-present battles he faced within his own mind, the stress of never knowing if they would all make it back every mission.

Keith grimaced, trying to blink back the burning in his eyes as he looked back up at the ceiling. Because of him, because of his stupid, reckless actions, he’d almost left Shiro alone. He’d cost the team precious time, and for what? For someone who couldn’t even complete a simple mission or defend himself. Pathetic.

“Keith?”

Keith closed his eyes, the emotions bubbling inside him having won the fight as tears spilled silently down his cheeks. Shiro deserved better than this. Voltron deserved better than this. The universe deserved better than this.

Keith let out a small squeak of surprise as Shiro pulled him tightly into a hug. His tears quickly dampened Shiro’s shirt as gentle fingers ran through his hair and traced soothing patterns across his back.

“It’s okay, I’m here now, Keith.”

Keith shook his head, fists balled up in frustration.

“I’m sorry, Shiro.”

His words seemed to take Shiro by surprise. “What are you sorry for?”

“You had to save me and get me back here and take care of me and I know you haven’t been getting any sleep and the whole team has probably been too busy worrying when they should be out there helping people and it’s all my fault.” Keith looked up at Shiro, pushing away from his chest to create a little distance. “I messed up and it’s all my fault. I should have been better, more prepared, stronger. I was weak and because of my mistakes I put everything at risk. I — "

Shiro cut him off, pulling him closer to his chest. “We all make mistakes, Keith. What matters is that you’re okay. You’re not the only one who regrets what happened back there, you know.”

“What do you mean?” Keith’s voice was muffled, but Shiro understood him well enough.

Shiro sighed before resting his chin on Keith’s head, holding him safely, never wanting to let go. “I shouldn’t have left you alone. We could have fought them together, at least until we had backup. We should have been able to find you sooner. Hell, we should have realized something was wrong from the start. Keith, there is a lot of things that I wish we had done differently then, and even more things I wish we had done in just about every mission we’ve ever gone on. But thinking about all that isn’t going to change anything, and it isn’t going to make anything better. We have to move on and learn to live with the past. We have to be grateful for the chances we get to live and to stay together.”

Keith stared up at Shiro, the man he was so, completely, deeply in love with. With a small smile, he tilted his head up until their lips met. A tender kiss, as far as kisses go, but more full of love than any other the universe had seen.  

Keith’s laughter broke the silence that followed.

“What’s so funny?” Shiro laughed back.

“You sound like such an old man, Shiro,” Keith laughed harder, snuggling into Shiro’s side as they both shook with laughter. They laughed over the silliness of their words, through the fear of losing each other, for their situations and strange circumstances millions of lightyears away from their home planet. They laughed because they could. Because the Universe had given them another chance to be happy, to be complete.

The two laid like that long after their giggling subsided; Shiro on his back, one arm underneath Keith, while Keith laid on his side, pressed perfectly into and around every curve of Shiro’s body, the one place he knew he fit in, where he was always meant to be.

It wasn’t easy, defending the universe. It wasn’t where they’d expected they would be when they first met, all those years ago. It was never enough, the time they got to be alone together, simply relishing in being with the other.

But there was no place they’d rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the end! Hopefully it is okay?? This isn't how I planned or even really wanted this fic to end, but it really wrote itself. ~~Maybe I'm projecting and just want someone to love? ~~~~~~I'm not sure if I am happy with the ending, but maybe that's just how it is supposed to be.
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for the overwhelming support for this silly fic. I saw the fanart and couldn't stop thinking about it until I wrote these words down. 
> 
> I take writing recs too? Slide into my DMs over on [tumblr dot com](http://midnightruse.tumblr.com/) if you want me to word vomit all over an idea you have. 
> 
> Bye!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for part two — Shiro's POV!
> 
> Find me on tumblr as [midnightruse](http://midnightruse.tumblr.com/).


End file.
